


A Long Run

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe: Ward Isn't Hydra, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day off, Ward returns from a long run, and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Run

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ward x Simmons Summer on tumblr, for the week three prompt "fluff." Sorry it's so short. Hopefully, I'll come up with something longer next week.

He’s so focused on closing the hotel door quietly behind him, so as not to wake her, that he jumps when she starts talking to him

“I can’t believe you’re up so early on a day off. I’d think you would at least let yourself sleep in until,” she quickly checks the alarm clock on nightstand that reads 6:38 AM,” seven in the morning.”

“I don’t think you’re surprised at all,” he says with a grin as he kicks off the sneakers and socks he wore on his run through the streets of Prague.

“No, but a girl can dream, can’t she?”

“If you’re dreaming of me back in bed, I think I can make that happens,” he flops backwards onto the empty half of the bed and reaches out with one arm to pull her into him.

He can hear her mumble a response and he feels the vibration of her words where she’s pressed against his chest, but it’s too muffled for him to actually make out the words.

“What was that?” he asks, pulling back enough for her to speak into the air instead of his t-shirt.

“I said, in my dream you shower first.” There’s a playful glint in her eyes as she says it.

“Are you saying that I smell,” he feigns offense.

“No, I’m saying that you’re getting your sweat all over me, but now that you mention it…”

“In that case…” he rolls slightly towards the edge of the bed, as if he was going to head for the shower, before rolling back the other way so he’s lying on top of her.

His arms are on either side of her, bracing his body so he doesn’t crush her significantly smaller form. But her face is pressed against his sweat-soaked shirt and there’s no way for her to wriggle out from under him. She gives a valiant effort, though, before dissolving into a fit of laughter he can feel more than he can see.

When her laughter dies down and she starts swatting at his chest, he rolls off of her.

She shoots him a look of exaggerated disgust, and responds with the most angelic face he can muster.

The way she rolls her eyes at him makes it clear that he doesn’t do innocence very well. Either that or she sees right through him.

Grant forces himself up into a sitting position, groaning as his exhausted body protests the movements. 

“Any idea if we’re meeting Fitz or Skye for breakfast?”

“We have the day off. They’re probably sleeping in until noon, like actual human beings. Not robot specialists who go for long runs after four hours of sleep.”

He ignores the dig. They fit pretty well together, Jemma and him, but she’s never going to be the 5 AM run type.

“Well May’s probably already eaten and taken off for the day, and Coulson’s probably at another Mystery Meeting.” Je uses the name Skye coined for all of the secretive meetings their leader has been taking as the teams travels west from Kiev. “Looks like you’ve got me all to yourself.:

“Not until you’ve showered,” she teases.

“Well in that case…” he gets out of bed and heads for the ensuite bathroom, shedding his shirt, then his shorts, and finally his underwear.

He pauses in the doorway.

“You know you’re welcome to join me.”

Before he closes the door behind him, he can hear the squeak of the bed springs as Jemma gets out of bed.


End file.
